Insulated boxes are widely used in many shipping applications. An insulated box is desirable when shipping materials need to be shipped at reduced or elevated temperatures and to help with impact. Similarly, insulated boxes are desirable when shipping materials need to avoid large temperature swings. Such boxes may also lessen impact stresses on the product and thereby lengthen the life of the product being shipped and/or make the product appear to be more durable and of a higher quality. Unfortunately, insulated materials are typically made of disparate materials from those used to form boxes thereby making recycling impossible.